candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Steve820/Guess the Object Season 3 Round 1
Welcome to the first "Guess the Object" round of 2016! This is the first round of Season 3. Things will get different compared to the previous rounds. Difficulty: Insanely Hard Rules So, I said above that things are going to change slightly and apply for all of the new Season 3 rounds. The modified rules are as follows: Rules in italic bold will result in immediate total suspension from asking questions and guessing answers if the rules are broken. This means you cannot guess or ask anymore on this round if you violate those rules. Regular formatted rules (except for the first one) will result in a total suspension on 2nd offense. *As a usual tradition of Guess the Object, the first question that is asked must be "Can you sit on it?". Any questions asked before will not be counted. *Questions such as "What is the object?" are not allowed to be asked. You can't ask for clues either, just use clues other users have given. *''Don't used profanity, throw personal attacks at me, or be rude.'' *''Don't ask more than 10 questions or say more than 10 answers in one comment. This is considered cheating.'' *Double posting is allowed, but don't post a new set of answers immediately after a 10-guess previous comment. This only applies to before I update it. Of course, you can post again once I update the blog. Also, make sure that if you do post a new comment after the previous comment before I update the blog, the number of answers from both posts combined don't exceed 10. *''Don't post 3 or more times in a row, or spam the comments. If you need to add a additional question or answer, just use the "edit" button next to the "reply" button on the bottom-right corner of your comment.'' *''Don't ask questions like "Can it kill Steve820?". These types of questions are death threats and are not tolerated. Questions like "Can it kill people" are allowed, but don't say it against one person or even a certain group of people, even if it's not me.'' *''Don't sockpuppet in the comments section (I'm looking at you Kool and TR-LL)'' *Don't say anything like "Please answer!" or "Why don't you answer?". I will answer it eventually; I'm just busy IRL or sleeping at the time you comment. Rules are finished Have fun, and good luck guessing the answer! If no one guesses the answer before February 1, I will reveal the answer on that day. So you have a lengthy month to guess. Questions #Can you sit on it? You can, but it would be a bit awkward lol. #Is it real? #Is it tangible? #Is it edible? Yes, but it isn't recommended to eat it... #Is it poisonous? #Is it alive? #Is it organic (made from live animals or plants)? #Is it a person? #Is it an animal? Well, people are technically animals. #Is it a place? #Is it a plant? #Is this person a musician? #Is this person a visual artist? Probably not, but it's something relatively similar. #Is this person a businessman? #Is this person a politician? #Is this person a news reporter? #Is this person an actor/actress? #Is this person working in a TV station? #Is this person an accountant? #Is this person a lawyer? #Is this person living now? #Is he/she famous? Please be more specific. (x2) #Is the person a martial artist? #Is the person a sportsperson? #Is the person a female? #Is the person a painter? #Is the person an architect? #Is the person a designer? #Is the person a sand animation artist? #Is the person a comedian? #Is the person a computer coder? #Is the person a writer? #Is she a tennis player?(highly likely) #Is she a football player? #Is she a dancer? #Is she a swimming dancer? #Is she a curling player? #Is she a rodeo player? #Is her profession involving balls? #Is she an ice skater? #Is she a runner? It can occur as part of the sport. #Is she: European? #American? #African? #Asian? #Has she been in Olympics? #Is she a triathlon player? #Is she a pentathlon player? #Is she a long jump player? #Is she a high jump player? #Is she a triple jump player? #Is she a hurdle player? #Is she a shot put player? #Is she a discus throw player? #Is she a javelin throw player? #Is she a hammer throw player? Her occupation is not any singular one above, but she can play some of them during the sport. #Does she born in the 1900s? But barely. Wrong answers #Cactus Correct answer Category:Blog posts